


First love never dies

by noxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Primera vez, Pseudo-Incest, Truth or Dare, primer beso, verdad o reto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: El primer amor nunca muere, de eso estaba seguro Thor, quien llevaba años enamorado de lo que parecería un imposible, pero no improbable. Su relación con Loki ha tenido sus idas y venidas, pero ambos aun así se necesitan, se desean y se aman a su manera. Tal vez no sea perfecto, pero es real, y eso es lo único que importa.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Una mini serie Thorki, disfruten :)

Risas y jarras chocando era lo único que se escuchaba entre el grupo de amigos. Los asgardianos solían juntarse y beber hasta que ya no pudiesen más luego de cada entrenamiento para poder relajarse un poco tras un largo día de entrenamiento. Pero una de ellos propuso un juego que volvería las cosas interesantes. 

\- ¿Conocen juego de verdad o reto? 

\- No ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fandral.

Sif sonrió.

\- Es un juego muy común en Midgard, conozco a alguien que suele ir allí y me explicó como es. Yo les propongo dos opciones: contar una verdad, o cumplir un reto. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Se atreven?

Todos asintieron con ganas y Sif se tronó los dedos victoriosa, aquella noche seria divertida. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Thor, el príncipe de Asgard y su amor de toda la vida, quien no sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga.

\- Thor. ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad… o reto?

\- Diría reto, pero creo que no hay ninguno que no pueda cumplir – le respondió con exagerada altanería – Así que esta vez, elegiré verdad.

\- Bien, si así lo desea el príncipe – le respondió ella rodando los ojos y con un tono falsamente respetuoso – Dinos ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? – preguntó esperando que Thor recordase aquel beso que se dieron en la adolescencia.

Todos emitieron risas y silbidos de júbilo ante la pregunta, ya que a pesar de ser buenos amigos de Thor, había cosas que el rubio simplemente a veces no les contaba y menos si tenían que ver con sus sentimientos.

Thor emitió una carcajada que poco a poco comenzó a apagarse.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aunque apenas era un niño, lo recordaba como si fuera el día de ayer.

 

El pequeño príncipe de cabellos dorados entro a la biblioteca quejándose e intentando limpiarse algo que parecía molestarle en su mejilla y se encontró con su hermano menor, también príncipe de Asgard. Thor sabía que Loki solía pasar las tardes de forma tranquila, encerrado practicado magia o leyendo algún libro de su interés. Mientras los demás niños practicaban combate, el solo prefería perderse entre las hojas y darle rienda suelta a su imaginación.

\- Ugh – se quejó Thor mientras entraba a la biblioteca, llamando la atención de su hermano menor, quien lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Thor?

\- Sif me quiso dar un beso – le explicó limpiándose la mejilla con el dorso de su mano – Y yo no quería, las niñas dan asco. 

Loki rió y le dio un pañuelo que había en su bolsillo, el cual aceptó para poder limpiarse la mejilla con el mismo y luego tomar asiento en el sillón a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. Su hermano Loki ya había dejado su porte infantil para comenzar a adquirir un aspecto más varonil, pero no por eso menos delicado. El rubio admiró aquel perfil, la suave nariz y los rosados labios que nunca admitiría pero siempre le habían llamado la atención. Loki notó la intensa mirada sobre él y volteó a verlo con sus ojos esmeralda. 

\- Loki…

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó este enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez? 

\- ¿Besar… cómo? ¿En la mejilla?

\- No. En la boca.

Loki cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y bajó la vista.

\- No – confesó avergonzado.

\- Yo tampoco – le respondió el de cabellos dorados sonriendo inocentemente - Pero cuando seamos grandes, nos vamos a tener que casar con alguna chica del reino y darle… besos.

Ambos fingieron un exagerado disgusto y luego echaron una carcajada.

\- Nuestros padres a veces se besan… - pensó Loki en voz alta.

\- Lo hacen porque se quieren – le explicó el mayor.

Un momento de silencio, y Thor se acercó un poco a su hermano.

\- Y… yo también te quiero a ti ¿Puedo darte un beso entonces? - preguntó el rubio tímidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Loki lo pensó por un momento y asintió, también con sus mejillas algo rojas.

\- Pero cerremos los ojos. 

Ambos lo hicieron y se acercaron cada vez más y más hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro. Y por fin juntaron sus bocas. Fue algo torpe y casto, pero había sido un beso al fin y al cabo.

\- Listo… ya los dos besamos a alguien – le respondió Thor sonriendo como un bobo. 

\- Si… eso creo – respondió el de cabello oscuro sonriendo de la misma forma.

Sus mejillas se encontraban tanto rojas por la emoción del momento como por la cálida sensación que ahora Thor sentía en todo su ser. Loki lo miraba de una manera diferente, Thor podía ver aquel suave brillo en sus ojos, uno que nunca antes le había visto y solo le provocó un escalofrío agradable.

Por un momento la extrañeza surgió en ambos. Como hermanos, nunca se habían sentido de esa manera el uno por el otro. Pero… esta vez fue distinto. Como si algo que siempre estuvo escondido en sus corazones saliera a la luz y se mostrara tal como es. Algo hermoso. Algo que los hacía sentir bien.

¿Amor? 

Pues claro, eran hermanos y se amaban. Se preocupaban por el otro, se cuidaban entre ellos y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Amor es amor, no importa que etiqueta se le ponga encima.

\- Que esto sea un secreto – le propuso Thor extendiendo su dedo meñique – Nadie más que nosotros lo sabrá.

\- Nadie más – aceptó Loki juntando su meñique con el de su hermano – ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo – aceptó Thor sonriendo.

Un secreto que ambos guardarían desde ese día.

 

Frigga pasó caminando lentamente por los pasillos del castillo. Sabía que ya era algo tarde y por ende quería despedirse de sus hijos. Luego de saludar a Loki, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Thor. Ahogó una risa al ver a su hijo mayor practicando con su espada y escudo aun cuando el entrenamiento había terminado. 

\- Ya es algo tarde para eso, hijo mío. Deberías ir a dormir.

\- Está bien, madre – accedió el joven sin poner mucha resistencia.

Thor dejó su arma de lado y se dejó ser arropado por su madre, quien lo cubrió hasta el cuello y le acarició el cabello con cariño. No se le pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisa del niño.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Solo estaba pensando en algo…

\- ¿En algo? ¿O en alguien? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa curiosa, pero sin dejar su aire maternal.

\- Puede ser – respondió el joven desviando la vista. 

\- A ver, déjame adivinar – y la mujer frunció el ceño levemente, imaginando una posible candidata - ¿Lady Sif?

\- ¡No! Sif es solo mi amiga.

Frigga rio con gracias y volvió a pensar.

\- ¿Astrid?

\- Ah-Ah – negó el niño.

\- ¿Eyra quizás?

\- ¡No, madre!

\- Pues entonces dime Thor, ¿De qué niña estás enamorado? – preguntó la mujer con genuina curiosidad.

\- No es una niña.

\- Oh – la mujer francamente se sorprendió. No es que tuviese problemas con el amor entre personas del mismo sexo, solo que no esperaba justamente esto por parte de Thor – Y dime entonces ¿Es alguno de tus amigos? ¿Es Volstagg? ¿O quizás Fandral? Siempre entrenas con él. Aunque también está Hogun.

\- No es ninguno de ellos – respondió Thor tranquilamente – Pero si es mi mejor amigo.

\- Thor – ahora la mujer estaba más que dispuesta a descubrir de quien se trataba este misterioso amor de su hijo. De verdad no se le ocurría nadie más - ¿Lo conozco acaso?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Entonces dímelo , porque yo la verdad no tengo idea.

Thor dudó un poco, pero creyó que no habría problema en contarle a su madre. No mencionaría el beso bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque eso le había prometido a Loki. Pero si quería sacarse un peso de encima.

\- Es… Loki, madre. Lo amo. Y me quiero casar con el cuándo sea rey de Asgard.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

Thor estaba enamorado de… de su otro hijo, Loki. Por ende, su hermano. Tal vez no de sangre, pero su hermano al fin y al cabo. Y aunque le costó procesarlo al principio, simplemente quiso justificar las emociones de su hijo.

\- Thor… tal vez solo estas confundido. Es decir, hablamos de Loki ¡Tu hermano!

\- Si – respondió el niño con inocencia - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Hijo, los hermanos no pueden casarse aquí en Asgard. Y menos si son dos hombres. Eso está prohibido – le comunicó con tristeza.

\- Pero… pero yo lo amo, como tu amas a padre – le dijo el pequeño con la voz cargada de tristeza.

\- Ese es otro tipo de amor, Thor – suspiró la mujer acariciándole los rubios cabellos – Aunque si fuese por mí, cada quien puede casarse con quien sea. Pero eso no es algo que tu padre y yo compartimos.

\- ¡Hablaré con padre y lo haré cambiar de parecer entonces!

\- ¡No! Thor, ni se te ocurra hacer algo semejante – le advirtió está preocupada. 

Temió por sus hijos. Si acaso su esposo llegara a enterarse del amor que comenzaba a florecer en el pecho de su hijo, no dudaría en culpar a Loki de todo, y quien sabe si incluso castigarlo injustamente. Frigga era capaz de aceptar la relación entre sus dos hijos, pero sabía que Odín no, y con su carácter furioso solo empeoraría las cosas. Ademas el hombre esperaba que su hijo pudiese darle nietos algún día, para que uno de ellos asuma como heredero en el futuro.

\- Pero madre…

\- Thor, prométeme que no le dirás esto a tu padre.

\- Pero-

\- Thor – y en los siempre amables ojos de su madre, pudo notar que no estaba bromeando. Thor la amaba y respetaba lo suficiente como para saber que la mujer hablaba en serio y que esto de verdad no podía salir de las cuatro paredes donde estaban. 

\- Esta… bien. No le diré nada a padre – accedió tristemente.

Frigga lo abrazó y acarició su pequeña espalda, intentando consolarlo. Sabía que esconder el amor era algo muy difícil, y más para un niño, pero ella lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ambos, tanto de Thor como de Loki. Lo que menos querría era ver sufrir a sus hijos.  
Thor se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, fingiendo estar dormido. Luego de un rato, oyó como su madre salía de la habitación y se alejaba por los pasillos. Con mucho cuidado, se bajó de su enorme cama para salir sigilosamente por la puerta y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Loki se encontraba leyendo a la luz de las velas, y lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Thor? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? 

El rubio simplemente se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Eh? – se cuestionó Loki confundido - ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a madre para ver que te sucede?

\- No…

\- ¿Y entonces?

Thor se separó del abrazo pero aun así tomó de las manos a Loki, quien lo miró un poco asustado por la repentina actitud de su hermano.

\- Cuando seamos grandes, quiero que estés conmigo.

Esto tomó un poco de sorpresa a Loki, quien de todas formas sonrió.

\- Siempre estaré contigo, Thor.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Siempre – le aseguró el de cabello oscuro.

\- ¿Hasta el fin de los tiempos?

\- Si, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El rubio sonrió y sacó un pequeño anillo con una esmeralda del mismo color de los ojos de Loki, lo había “tomado prestado” de uno de los extensos tesoros de su padre. Se lo entregó a Loki esperando que le gustara. 

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Thor? – le pregunto el príncipe menor.

\- Eso no importa, solo quiero regalártelo. 

\- E-Está bien.

\- ¿Te vas a casar conmigo cuando seamos grandes?

Y Loki, sin dudarlo, asintió.

\- Algún día en el futuro, podemos escaparnos y casarnos en otro mundo. Uno donde nadie nos diga que hacer – exclamó Thor emocionado.

\- Está bien, lo haremos – le respondió Loki y se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla.

Aquella promesa de niños viviría por siempre en sus corazones.


	2. II

\- Thor, THOR.

Un chasquido frente a su nariz lo hizo reaccionar y volver al presente. El dios del trueno vio como todos lo miraban expectantes y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo… no me acuerdo.

Varios lo abuchearon y se rieron de él, pero Thor seguía sonriendo y justificando que su memoria tal vez no era la mejor.

\- ¿Pero cómo puede ser que no lo recuerdes? – le recriminó Frandral?

\- Eso – Hogun se sumó - ¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas a que edad? 

\- Cuando era niño – respondió Thor – Pero no recuerdo con quien fue primero.

Los demás aceptaron la mísera respuesta y continuaron el juego, el cual se puso por demás interesante. Todos ya se habían olvidado de lo que estaban hablando minutos después.

Todos, excepto Sif. Quien fue la única que se había dado cuenta de que Thor mentía.

“Si lo recuerda, solo que no nos quiso decir” pensó la joven guerrera clavándole la mirada al objeto de sus deseos.

\- Pues lamento decirte que el “No me acuerdo” no vale. Tienes que responder con una verdadera respuesta – le dijo de forma algo tajante, pero sin dejar su curiosidad – Así que ahora te voy a preguntar otra cosa.

\- Adelante – aceptó Thor con el mismo aire desafiante – Pregunta lo que quieras.

Sif sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?

Thor paso saliva nervioso y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Aún recuerda el día que de verdad se sintió como un hombre.

 

El joven heredero al trono caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo. El fin de su adolescencia había llegado y con ellos cambios en su cuerpo. Su voz era más grave, su altura había aumentado y también su porte se había hecho más brusco y hasta se diría que tosco. Thor volvía de su entrenamiento diario con la intención de darse un largo baño, pero al llegar a la esquina pudo divisar una escena sucediendo en uno de los pasillos. No pudo evitar escuchar unas voces familiares que se encontraban discutiendo delante de una de las puertas.

\- ¡Déjame! – se quejó Loki.

\- Lo que hiciste fue terrible, una vergüenza – exclamó Odín hecho una fiera - ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? Uno de los guardias te vio volviendo con uno de los caballos esta mañana, te escapaste más allá de los límites del reino.

\- ¡No es cierto!

Thor tomó valor y salió de su escondite para interferir, no podía quedarse callado ante una injusticia.

\- Yo tuve la culpa, no lo castigues padre. Por favor – exclamó interponiéndose entre su padre y su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó el rey genuinamente confundido.

\- Yo le dije a Loki que tomáramos los caballos prestados, prácticamente lo obligué – confesó con la frente en alto – No es su culpa, no te enfades con él. Es a mí a quien deberías castigar, padre.

Odín suspiró pesadamente.

\- No puedo creerlo. Y menos de ti, Thor – exclamó Odín bajando la vista decepcionado.

Su hijo permanecía impasible aceptando su regaño, mas su hermano más joven se había cruzado de brazos y mantenía una actitud a la defensiva.

\- Robar los caballos de sus padres y además ir a Muspelheim solamente ustedes dos. ¿En qué rayos pensaban? 

\- Padre, lo lamento tanto… yo – pero el príncipe rubio fue interrumpido por su padre.

\- Nada de lamentos – lo calló el rey - Me duele hacerles esto, y aunque aprecio tu honestidad, pero tu hermano aun así fue allí sabiendo perfectamente que se los prohíbo. Así que es igual de culpable que tú. Me temo que están castigados.

\- ¿Castigados? – preguntaron al unísono.

\- Así es. Y ni se les ocurra pedirle piedad a su madre, ya que se encuentra en un viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de varios días. 

\- ¿Y cuál es nuestro castigo, entonces? – preguntó Loki chasqueando la lengua y con la vista baja, visiblemente enfadado.

Odin les ordenó a ambos que lo siguieran y pronto se encontraron frente a la biblioteca.

\- Hoy ninguno de los dos hará sus actividades. Thor, no tendrás entrenamiento y te prohíbo ver a tus amigos hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Pero…

\- Y Loki, no vas a practicar tus hechizos. Es más, voy a quitarte tu magia hasta que vea que de verdad aprendiste tu lección.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

\- Si puedo y lo estoy haciendo – declaró el padre de todo chasqueando los dedos. Loki intentó probar su magia para poder crear una visión y huir de allí, pero simplemente no pudo. Miró a su padre con odio.

\- Créanme, lo estoy haciendo por su bien – le dijo a ambos – Y para que vean que soy misericordioso, como castigo simplemente les hare ordenar los libros de la biblioteca que moveremos de lugar. Quiero que los ordenen en orden alfabético y por género. Considérenme amable por no pedirles limpiar los establos. Esto les servirá para aprender un poco acerca de la responsabilidad de sus actos. No son simples asgardianos, son príncipes y deben comportarse como tal. Y eso implica seguir las reglas que el rey, es decir yo, dicta ¿Quedó claro?

Ambos adolescentes asintieron pesadamente en silencio. No tenía caso discutir con el hombre, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Odin cerró la puerta dejándolos solos en aquella enorme habitación. Thor suspiró angustiado y agachó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, hermano… no creí que las cosas resultarían así.

Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Al menos sé que te gané en esa carrera a caballo.

Thor rio levemente y se dedicó a trabajar con su hermano. En los últimos años, ambos se habían distanciado levemente debido a su cambio en los intereses. Thor había adquirido una fuerte pasión por el combate, mientras que Loki se había interesado más por las artes místicas que su madre le había enseñado. El rubio, aun a escondidas, guardaba aquel extraño amor por su hermano. Con el pasar de los años, simplemente creyó que aquello era una confusión y que de verdad lo que sentía por Loki era un cariño fraterno. Pero… ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca, no podía evitar quedárselo mirando hipnotizado. Loki se había vuelto muy muy atractivo con el pasar de los años, mucho más que varias de las muchachas del reino que se le insinuaban a Thor. Thor no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a su hermano. Parecía que de un día para el otro, Loki había dejado de ser aquel dulce niño con el cual se había besado de pequeño y ahora comenzaba a ser un hombre. Sus rasgos ya no tan infantiles, si no definidos. Su mandíbula pronunciada, su mirada un tanto más afilada y su cuerpo algo más maduro. Pero aun así permanecía con aquel aspecto levemente andrógino, una belleza que podría ser admirada tanto por hombres como por mujeres. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, deseaba poder perderse en ellos por horas.

Todos estos confusos sentimientos no hicieron más que acrecentar con el pasar de los días. Poco a poco la biblioteca se iba ordenando más y más, ya no les faltaba mucho para terminar. Y Thor no podía negar que aquello lo entristecía, ya que todo volvería a la normalidad y no podría pasar sus días enteros con Loki, haciendo bromas y hablando como hace años no hacían.

\- Estoy agotado – declaró una tarde Loki tomando lugar en el sillón donde solía leer de niño. Thor se sentó junto a él y le ofreció una copa de vino, la cual Loki aceptó. 

Thor no pudo evitar notar un anillo muy familiar en uno de los dedos de Loki.

\- ¿A-Aun lo… llevas?

Loki lo miró confundido hasta que comprendió de lo que hablaba y sonrió

\- Claro que aún lo llevo, fue un regalo que me diste cuando éramos niños y nunca lo dejé de usar ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste cuando me lo diste? – le pregunto Loki acercándose peligrosamente al rubio. Thor pudo sentir el suave perfume de Loki invadir su espacio personal y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo… - dijo para luego emitir una pequeña risa – Que tonto era, solo era un pobre niño confundido. Creyendo que íbamos a casarnos cuando creciéramos.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – le preguntó Loki tomando su mano. Thor lo miró confundido.

\- Loki… yo… desde que era un niño yo solo…

\- Dilo Thor – le pidió el más joven en un susurro – Dilo. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

Thor se tapó la boca y bajó la mirada, estaba temblando de los nervios.

\- No Loki... no está bien. No debo sentirme así ¡Eres mi hermano! – le espetó.

\- ¿Y qué me importa? Thor… solo quiero que me lo confirmes, quiero estar seguro de que no use este anillo todos estos años en vano y que esa promesa que hicimos no va a desaparecer. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Thor no pudo contenerse más y simplemente tomó a Loki del rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios. En el mismo sillón donde aun siendo niños, se habían besado por primera vez, volvían a hacerlo solo que con muchos más sentimientos de por medio. Thor se encontraba aun temblando y se separó lentamente.

\- ¿Con eso te quedó claro?

Loki sonrió complacido y se acercó nuevamente a Thor.

\- Es como cuando éramos niños.

\- Pero ya no somos niños.

\- Lo sé - respondió Loki – Por eso creí que podríamos probar… otras cosas más que simples besos ¿No lo crees, hermano?  
Los ojos de Thor se abrieron sorprendidos y volvió a sentir como sus mejillas se encendían cuando Loki comenzó a besar su cuello sensualmente.

\- Ah… Loki…

\- ¿Qué me dices de…? – y susurró el resto de su indecorosa propuesta en el oído del rubio, dejándolo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora – Todos lo hacen, solo quiero saber si es tan bueno como dicen ¿O acaso tú ya los hecho?

\- No…- confesó el rubio avergonzado.

\- ¿Y entonces que dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Thor no respondió, su mente aún era una mezcla de dudas y sentimientos mezclados. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Loki le besó la mejilla tiernamente, pero con una sensual promesa en aquel simple roce contra su piel.

\- Medianoche, te espero en mi habitación… si no vienes, no hablaremos más del tema y te devolveré el anillo. Pero si vienes… bueno. Creo que ya tienes una idea de lo que quiero.

Fue así que Thor vio a Loki salir de la biblioteca de forma coqueta y provocativa. Se jaló de los cabellos e intento calmarse. No podía estar sintiéndose de esa manera, por un hombre, por Loki. La lujuria, el deseo, la pasión.

El amor.

No estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien y todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Pero… ¿Acaso no sería mejor probar y por fin sacarse el gusto de aquello que tanto había deseado? Solo debía hacerlo una vez. Una sola vez y nunca más. O al menos eso creyó en el momento.

Fue así que, al caer la noche y mientras todos estaban dormidos, el príncipe de cabellos dorados se acercó a la habitación de su hermano menor. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y luego de unos momentos fue recibido por este. Loki le sonrió y tomo de su mano para hacerlo pasar. Cerró la puerta y abrazó a Thor, quien le correspondió.

\- Olvídate de todo por esta noche, Thor… solo somos tu y yo.

El mayor tomo cariñosamente el rostro de su hermano para depositar un suave beso en su frente. Loki se estiró un poco para juntar su boca con la de su hermano, en un beso más atrevido y sensual. Loki, pese a ser virgen también, tenía bastante iniciativa. Thor no quería quedársele atrás. Lo atrajo de la cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y se deleitó con probar los dulces labios con sabor a pecado. El dios del trueno tomó en brazos al menor para poder recostarlo sobre la enorme cama. Poco a poco los roces entre ellos adquirieron un tono más lujurioso y lleno de ansia. Thor desvistió a Loki sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo. Se mordió los labios al develar el delgado y andrógino cuerpo del príncipe más joven de Asgard. 

\- Que sea un secreto – le propuso mostrándole el meñique, como aquella vez cuando eran niños.

Thor, sonriendo, aceptó. Y luego Loki se inclinó para darle un beso. Thor lo tomo por detrás de su cabeza para atraerlo a otro, y luego otro, y luego otro. Poco a poco la boca de Thor viajo por el cuello de su hermano para desembocar en su pecho y vientre, besándolo y lamiéndolo con tierna lujuria. Quería ser suave con él, se entretenía más besándolo y acariciándolo por tanto tiempo que al darse cuenta, ya tenía a Loki completamente excitado bajo suyo. Thor había escuchado por parte de sus amigos que primero se debía preparar a una dama con los dedos, y aunque Loki no era una, el rubio supuso que la misma regla aplicaba. Con un poco de saliva fue poco a poco introduciendo uno, luego dos y finalmente tres dedos dentro del joven de cabellos oscuros. Mientras lo penetraba con sus dígitos, no paraba de besar el cuello y los rosados y erectos pezones de Loki. Sonreía al verlo tan perdido en el placer que el mismo comenzó a excitarse ante la imagen del dulce joven con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, emitiendo jadeos y gemidos desesperados.

\- Ya Thor… ya no aguanto más…

El rubio volvió a besar la frente del más joven para finalmente introducirse en él. Thor nunca había hecho esto, pero tenía una vaga idea. Loki estaba tan apretado a su alrededor que o pudo evitar gemir ante esto. Espero un poco antes de comenzar a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, procuraba ser lento y hacer que Loki disfrutase. De eso no cabía duda, ya que su hermano no dejaba de emitir jadeos de puro placer y goce.

\- T-Thor… ah, más rápido… - le exigió este.

Y Thor no hizo más que obedecer. Aquel placer era inimaginable, de verdad. Nunca creyó que alguien podría hacerle sentir tan bien, pero ese alguien era Loki y Thor lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

\- Loki… te quiero, te quiero – le confesó entre desesperados besos y estocadas – Creo que…

\- Yo también – le confesó este correspondiéndole el beso - Hagámoslo juntos.

Thor se salió de dentro del más joven y se tomó a sí mismo para comenzar a acariciarse de forma desesperada en búsqueda del alivio. Loki lo imitó a la vez que lo besaba de forma hambrienta, sus lenguas chocaban y sus labios por poco les dolían de la intensidad con la que se estaban besando. No les faltó mucho tiempo para poder llegar al clímax, ya que verse mutuamente mientras se satisfacían era lo más erótico que podrían llegar a imaginar. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Jadearon cansados, aquello había sido… intenso. Fue Thor quien esta vez se acercó a Loki para besarlo, de forma tierna y lenta, cansada pues ambos acababan de hacer el amor por primera vez. El rubio envolvió a Loki entre sus fuertes brazos y besó sus despeinados cabellos con ternura, Loki lo imitó y recostó su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Thor.

\- Aun no olvido esa promesa ¿Sabes? – le murmuró Thor luego de un momento de silencio, para luego besar la esmeralda en el anillo de Loki.

\- Más te vale, porque si lo hacías soy capaz de apuñalarte y lo sabes – lo amenazó este.

Thor rio mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermano y cerraba los ojos para irse a dormir, no sin antes volver a murmurarle su amor a Loki, para el también recibir las mismas dos palabras que tanto había ansiado escuchar por años.

\- Nada ni nadie nos va a separar – murmuró a punto de quedarse dormido.

\- No… - respondió Loki mirándolo con cariño – Nada, ni nadie, Thor…


	3. III

\- ¡Thor! – la voz de Sif lo saco de sus recuerdos – Vamos, responde.

\- ¿Sabes? Tampoco me acuerdo – le respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros – Es que esa noche había bebido tanto, pero te aseguro que fue con una chica muy hermosa, seguramente la más hermosa del reino.

Sif frunció el ceño ya fastidiada. Pero mantuvo la compostura y volvió a sonreír de forma alegre, aunque falsa.

\- Está bien, está bien. Mejor dejemos el pasado donde tiene que estar. Voy a hacerte una pregunta más actual

\- Adelante.

\- ¿De quién estás enamorado? Ah, no vale decir que de nadie porque ayer mismo te escuche hablando con Frandral sobre cierta mujer. ¿Quién es Thor? ¿Cómo se llama?

Thor chasqueó la lengua molesto. Sif lo había agarrado infraganti y por la mirada de la guerrera, supo que no podía dejarla sin una respuesta. Thor suspiró pesadamente y la miró a los ojos.

\- Jane, se llama Jane Foster y es de Midgard.

 

 

\- Vamos ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? – pregunto Loki algo celoso.

Luego de aquel juego con sus amigos, el rubio se había dirigido a visitar a su hermano a sus aposentos, lugar donde solían esconderse para poder portarse como se les diera la gana sin importarles nada. Este le conto todo lo sucedido y sonrió divertido ante la reacción de Loki. Se le hacía adorable verlo así de enojado.

\- Está bien, está bien... te explico. Hace unos días fui a Midgard para conseguir el collar que ahora traes puesto – le dijo mientras acariciaba la cadena del mismo alrededor del cuello de Loki, en el centro del mismo había un zafiro en forma de cubo muy hermoso – Y mientras estaba por allí, conocí a una midgardiana. Me paró en la calle porque dijo que me parecía mucho a otro hombre de aquel planeta, un tal Chris Hemsworth. No sé quién es, pero según ella tiene la misma cara que yo. El punto es que hablamos un poco y se me hizo amable, me dijo su nombre (Jane Foster) y me pregunto de donde era. Yo le dije que de Asgard, pero ella me dijo que no sabía dónde quedaba. El punto es que le conté que venía para comprarle algo al amor de mi vida – y mientras dijo esto, acaricio la mejilla de Loki – y ella me ofreció su ayuda. Me llevó a un lugar donde vendían varias joyas y ella me enseño uno muy hermoso, así que lo compre. Cuando Sif me confrontó, recordé su nombre y dije que estaba enamorado de ella para sacármela de encima. Pero tú sabes que solo te amo a ti.

Loki sonrió triunfal.

\- Sabía que no me traicionarías, y menos con una midgardiana.

Dicho esto, lo empujó sobre la cama para trepársele a horcajadas y besarlo en los labios. En la oscuridad de su cuarto, podían simplemente amarse en secreto como llevaban haciendo desde la adolescencia. Nada ni nadie se entrometería entre ellos.

\- Loki...

\- ¿Qué?

Thor tomó la mano de su hermano y acarició la brillante gema esmeralda que simbolizaba una promesa.

\- Huyamos, huyamos de aquí uno de estos días. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío. Para siempre.

Loki sonrió y acarició el rostro de su hermano.

\- Ya nos pertenecemos.

\- Pero no de forma oficial. Quiero que nos casemos, quiero poder decir en voz alta a quien amo sin miedo.

El de cabellos oscuros hizo una pequeña pausa para luego depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Thor. Cerró los ojos y se acostó a su lado, acariciando su torso desnudo.

\- Tu dime cuando, y yo iré contigo.

Thor envolvió a Loki en sus brazos, estaba feliz. Feliz de que... alguno de estos días... podrían huir y ser felices juntos. Esperaba que su madre y sus amigos lo entendieran. Temía por su padre, pero poco le importaba si podía dormir con Loki todas las noches, si podía tomar su mano libremente y tener una vida con él frente a los ojos del mundo. Sin miedo y sin tener que esconderse. Quería estar con él para siempre, darle todo lo que necesitase y hacerlo feliz.

Porque el primer amor nunca muere.


End file.
